When components of an automobile are produced, a test for confirming the precision of the produced components is performed. For example, for a door assembly according to the related art, as shown in FIG. 1, when a gripper G to which the door assembly is fixed is placed on a jig J using a six-axis robot arm R and the jig moves forward toward a test module T by a pneumatic cylinder to be fixed to an appropriate position, components have been tested using various test sensors within the test module T to confirm the precision of the components (e.g., measurements and the like) while being moved.
However, in the equipment according to the related art, a system is configured of three parts, thus increasing an equipment cost, and since different grippers and jigs are used for each type of vehicle and each component an investment cost is increased whenever a type kind of vehicle is developed. In addition, since the gripper is fixed onto the jig and the jig moves forward by the pneumatic cylinder, a precision of a test is deteriorated. Further, in an existing test scheme, since a mechanism is thermally expanded based on a temperature change to adjust a calibration block and position, a precision of a test is deteriorated.